Revenge
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: The sequel to I Can Love You Better! Steph's revenge... or is it? Look for the sequel "The New Millenneum"
1. Default Chapter

****

Revenge

1

Steph:

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley watched as her younger cousin laughed as Test said something witty to her. She was sitting on his lap, her hand lightly stroking his hair.

Bitch! Stephanie's mind screamed. That little slut! Steph had always hated Morgan McMahon. Everything came so easy to her. Steph may have been the Billion-Dollar Princess but Morgan was everybody's darling, When they were kids it was Shane, then her Daddy when Steph bought the ECW. Now her ex-fiance Test! What did he see in her anyway? Word around the locker room was they weren't even sleeping together despite the fact that they had been together for three weeks. That bitch would be after Hunter next! All the guys from all three feds loved her. She was always so nice to everyone it made Stephanie sick. Steph knew she had to do something, come up with a plan... before Morgan took Hunter away from her too.

****

Morgan:

Morgan had never been happier. Test loved her and that was all she cared about. Being with him the last three weeks had been incredible. They talked for hours, laughing, joking, and sharing all their secret dreams. The only dark cloud was he wouldn't make love to her. Morgan couldn't figure it out. She knew he wanted her. She could feel the proof of that right now, as she sat in his lap.

****

Test:

Test was on cloud nine. He had the woman he loved, he was getting good matches. He knew joining Shane had been the best decision he had ever made. Pretty soon he would be getting title matches and everything would be perfect. He looked up at Morgan sitting in his lap and smiled. She was like a whirlwind. He felt high anytime he was around her. He knew she loved him. He had a special surprise for her tonight. He had been waiting to make love to her for three weeks now. He had everything set up. It was going to be perfect.

****

Steph:

As Steph hung up her cell phone, an evil smile played at her lips. Money really could buy anything.

****


	2. 2

****

Test:

That night after Test's match with Albert, Test showered and changed. He met Morgan at the back door. They stepped out into the night. Only someone called his name and he turned back as Morgan stepped off the curb. Test heard screeching tires and a horn, then Morgan's scream. He turned just in time to pull Morgan to safety.

"Watch it asshole!" He screamed as the car sped off into the night.

"Morgan, babe are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

****

Morgan:

After they got to the hotel, Test told her to go change for dinner and meet him in his room. She did as he asked. Half an hour later she knocked on his door.

He opened the door standing behind it as he did.

Morgan was amazed, the whole room was bathed in candlelight, a blanket spread on the floor.

"What's all this?" She asked looking at him. It was then she noticed he was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers. She could feel herself becoming aroused as the candlelight flickered over his incredible body.

"I thought we'd eat here tonight, if you don't mind." He took her in his arms kissing her intensely.

"Sounds good to me." She said kicking her shoes off.

He took her by the hand and led her to the blanket. She sat down and looked up at him still amazed that this incredible man was hers. He eased down next to her. Food was the last thing on her mind. She pushed him back as she kissed his neck and chest. He was breathing heavily as he pulled the pins from her hair. Her auburn curls cascaded down her shoulders to brush against his bare skin.

"Oh god Morgan..."

She let her hands roam over his body, feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips. She followed her hands with her mouth, kissing her way down his abdomen. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up to his mouth, rolling over on top of her, his hardness rubbing against her thigh as he slowly undressed her.

"Morgan you are beautiful!" He whispered in her ear. His breath giving her goose bumps...

"Test I want you, more than anything, make love to me, please."

She didn't have to ask twice. He made love to her slowly and tenderly. Worshipping her body until they both drifted off into a deep satisfied sleep.

****


	3. 3

Test:

The shrill ringing of the phone jolted him awake. He untangled himself from Morgan's arms.

She continued to doze. He picked up the phone.

"Hello" 

"Last night was just a warning" Test didn't recognize the voice, even though he could tell they were trying to disguise it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded

"Drop Morgan, now or next time she'll get hurt a lot worse!"

"No fucking way! I don't know why you are doing this but I am not dropping Morgan!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

What the fuck was going on? He stared at the phone in his hand.

****

Steph:

So the dumb blond Canadian thought she was joking huh? Well we'll just see about that!

He couldn't watch her 24-7! Steph picked up the phone and dialed.


	4. 4

****

4

Morgan:

She awoke happier than she had ever been. Her eyes searched the room for Test, he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. God he was incredible!

"Morning babe! How did you sleep?" He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Like I was in heaven! I love you Test."

"Me too baby, me too."

****

Test:

He didn't tell her about the phone call, she would just worry, and he didn't see anything to worry about. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Babe, I'm going to work out ok?" He smiled down at her

"No problem, I think I'll do some shopping."

"Ok, be careful hon. I love you."

****

Morgan:

She dressed and went to her room. She got ready and went shopping. Morgan was strolling down the shop-lined street. She was unaware of the man following her. She went into a shop to look around. When she came out she was walking by the alley when she felt someone grab her arm pulling her into the alley and put their hand over her mouth. 

"Not a word or I'll kill you bitch!" The man punched Morgan in the back and threw her to the ground. Straddling her hips with his legs he punched her in the face. Morgan could feel his hands roughly pushing her skirt up and tearing at her panties. Morgan steeled herself for what she knew was coming...

Suddenly the whirr of sirens throbbed into Morgan's brain. Then she passed out.

When Morgan came to she was at the hospital.

The nurse was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Miss McMahon, you're awake. Good. How do you feel?"

"Awful! I hurt everywhere!"

"Is there someone we can call for you?"

"My cousin or my boyfriend."

Meanwhile at the arena:

****

Steph & Test:

Steph looked for Test. She finally found him in one of the locker rooms. Rob Van Dam was with him.

"Rob will you excuse us please?"

"Sure Steph, see you later Test."

Test looked up at Stephanie.

"What do you want now Steph?" He was in no mood for her games, he hadn't heard from Morgan in several hours and he was getting worried.

"What's the matter Test, worried about Morgan?" Steph's voice dripped saccharine.

"How in the hell would you know that?" He glared at her icily.

"Look Test, I need someone to back me up while Hunter is gone. You've already proved you can take care of Jericho. So I want you to stick to me like glue." She smiled at him.

"Steph, you know I'm with Morgan now. I love her and I don't want to lose her."

"If you don't I'll fire your ass!" Stephanie spit.

"Then I guess you'll have to fire me. Cause I'm not gonna lose Morgan. Not for you or anyone." She had anticipated this.

"Test you will do as I say or you'll lose Morgan anyway. Permanently."

There was fire in her eyes.

Test stood up, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Last night, who do you think was driving that car that 'almost' hit your precious little Morgan?" 

"YOU BITCH! I"LL KILL YOU!" Test advanced across the room towards Steph.

"Stop right there. You didn't think I was serious did you? Well I mean it. If you don't do as I say she will die. I am the Billion-Dollar Princess and I always get my way."

Test's body shook with rage. His hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

She was the personification of pure evil. How could he have ever thought he loved this sick creature that stood before him.

"You should be getting a phone call soon, Morgan is at the hospital after being beaten and raped." He could see the look of hate in her eyes.

"Why Steph? Why are you doing this to Morgan? And me?"

"It actually has very little to do with you. It has to do with her! She always takes away the men in my life, Shane, Daddy, You. Next thing you know she'll have Hunter! I won't let that happen!" Test could see the crazed look in Steph's eyes. She had lost it.

Just then his phone rang. He was afraid to answer it.

"Aren't you going to answer that Test?"

He answered. And listened. He hung up.

"What do you want me to do Stephanie?" She loved the defeated look on his face. She had won.

"First of all you are going to drop Morgan. Starting now. You will not go to that hospital, you will not see her or talk to her. Then you will follow me around like I have a leash on you and if you don't I'll get a real one."

Test's heart was breaking. He knew he had no choice but to do exactly as she said.

Stephanie could hear footsteps approaching the room. "Put your arms around me. Now!"

He did and looked into Shane's eyes over Stephanie's head as Shane opened the door

"What the fuck!" They both looked at him with guilty looks on their faces. 

"Test, did you hear what happened to Morgan?" Shane asked him

"Yeah, I did." He said quietly.

"So grab your shit and let's go! She needs us." 

"I'm not going Shane..." Test hung his head in shame.

"What the fuck do you mean you're not going?"

"I can't deal with this man..."

"You are such a loser Test." he nodded towards his sister "I can't believe you are falling for her crap again!"


	5. 5

****

Morgan and Shane:

"Hey Morgan! How are you doing?" Shane said as he entered her room.

"I'll live I guess. Where is Test?"

Shane couldn't look his cousin in the eye. He didn't know how to tell her. Shane took a deep breath.

"He's at the arena. Morgan, I'm sorry he said he couldn't deal with this. He's not coming."

Morgan felt like she was going to throw up. How could he do this to her? Just a few hours ago he was telling her how much he loved her.

"If you need anything Morgan, let me know ok? I am so sorry he is acting like this. I'm sure he'll come around." Shane didn't tell her about the little embrace he had witnessed.

Morgan turned away from him and curled into the fetal position and cried and cried and cried till she didn't have any tears left. The nurse came in and gave her a sedative. She slept deeply for a couple of hours.

Test:

~Meanwhile at the arena~ 

The word traveled fast. None of the guys or the girls for that matter would even look at him let alone talk to him. They whispered behind his back as he followed Stephanie around.

He didn't care. All that mattered was that Morgan was going to be ok. He had to figure a way out of this. Stephanie had completely lost her mind.

Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer stood in the corner watching Test follow Steph around like a puppy dog.

"Makes me sick man!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I don't understand it Tommy, one minute he's threatening to kick my ass, the next he's keeping me from getting my ass kicked, Then he gets with Morgan, I really thought he loved her. Maybe he was just trying to make Steph jealous? She hates Morgan as it is."

"Well I'm going to the hospital to see Morgan. Want to come?"

"Sure. Poor kid. I feel for her."

****

Morgan:

Morgan was lying in the bed staring into space when she heard a knock at the door.

She looked up to see Rob and Tommy come in to her room.

Rob was carrying flowers and Tommy had a bunch of balloons.

"Hey Morgan! When you getting sprung form this joint?" Tommy flopped onto the end of her bed and made a face at her, she couldn't help but smile.

"First thing in the morning Thank God!"

"Good I hate hospitals, makes me think of sick people!" Tommy pulled another face and Morgan actually giggled and threw her pillow at him.

"Tommy Dreamer you are such an idiot!"

Rob came over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Seriously Morgan are you ok?"

"I'll live." She smiled weakly at him.

Morgan wasn't sure she would survive the loss of Test. The beating and the rape she could deal with, but losing him hurt more than anything else did.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything Morgan, let me know ok?"

"Thanks Rob."

"That goes double for me Morgan!" Tommy smiled at her. He was so sweet she thought to herself.

After Tommy and Rob left Morgan lay in bed and thought about what she was going to do.

Morgan was mad. She wouldn't let this ruin her life. Morgan McMahon was strong if nothing else. She wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of taking her life from her. She had a job she loved and great friends and she was going back to them.

Another knock on the door roused Morgan from her thoughts.

Lita walked in with Matt and Jeff in tow.

"Hey guys!" Morgan said. Lita was immediately at her side. She hugged Morgan.

"Morgan I am so sorry!" Lita said.

"I'll live Lita, I will not let this destroy me." Morgan sounded braver than she felt.

It would be easier to be brave if Test was at her side...

"Morgan I am really sorry about Test..."

Matt piped in "We'll kick his ass if you want Morgan!"

"Yeah" Jeff agreed

"It's ok guys. I'm hoping he will learn to deal with this then we can go back to the way things were..." She saw the look that passed between the three of them. Something was very wrong.

"What's up guys?"

Lita took Morgan's hand "Hasn't anyone told you Morgan?"

"Told me what?"

"About Test and Steph. When Shane went to find him yesterday he was in his locker room with his arms around Stephanie." Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Test and Steph? There had to be some explanation. There had to be some mistake...


	6. 6

Test sat in his hotel room his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what to do. He loved Morgan so much, he couldn't let anything happen to her. He knew he would have to talk to her, see her eventually. What would he say? How do you break the heart of the person you love more than your own life? They were flying to Denver the next morning how could he leave without seeing Morgan? He decided he couldn't and grabbed his car keys heading for the lobby. When he stepped off the elevator he saw Stephanie. Shit! She was walking toward him.

"Going somewhere Test?" She purred

"Steph, I have to see Morgan. Please, let me tell her something, I'll make up something. I just have to see that she's ok!"

"I'm sure she already knows. Rob and Tommy went to see her and so did Lita and the Hardy boys. There is nothing you can say to her. I told you I didn't want you to see her! I meant what I said Test don't go near her or else!"

Neither of them saw Rob standing in the corner. Eavesdropping.

Test went back to his room cursing Stephanie.

The next morning he was sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off. Steph was sitting next to him. He heard the whispering first then he looked up to see Morgan board the plane on Tommy Dreamer's arm. Test felt like a brick wall had fallen on him. He felt physically ill when he saw how awful she looked.

As Morgan passed their seats Steph said "Feeling better Morgan?" As she put her hand on his thigh. It was all he could do not to pull her arm out of its socket.

"I'm fine Steph, thanks. Good Morning Test." He looked up at her hoping she couldn't see the tears threatening to fall. He felt Steph's nails dig into his upper thigh. He didn't say anything, he just turned away from her to stare out the window. Morgan sat in the aisle seat several rows back from them, next to Tommy. After the plane took off and the seat belt light was off Test stood up and headed for the bathroom. As he walked past Morgan and Tommy he could feel her eyes on him. He tried not to look at her. He went in to the bathroom and leaned against the sink, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

****

Morgan:

As Morgan boarded the plane she steeled herself to see them together. She couldn't understand what had happened. She held onto Tommy's arm as they made their way down the aisle. She wasn't going to let them see how much she hurt. She saw Steph and Test sitting together.   
"Feeling better Morgan?" Steph asked her. Morgan looked down and saw Steph had her hand on his thigh. She wanted to scratch her eyes out. How she hated Stephanie McMahon Helmsley! "I'm fine Steph. Good morning Test." Morgan tightened her grip on Tommy's arm. Test looked up at her and quickly looked away. Morgan sat in her seat it was all she could do not to break down, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. After the flight was under way she saw Test walking down the aisle towards the back of the plane. He couldn't even look her in the eye as he passed. When he walked back out Morgan would have sworn he had been crying. Why?


	7. 7

7

Morgan and Test spent the next three weeks avoiding each other, or more accurately Morgan tried to avoid him as Stephanie paraded him in front of Morgan at every opportunity. All Test knew was that he had to play along with Steph or something really bad would happen to Morgan. He fell deeper and deeper into depression as the weeks went by. He could see the pain in Morgan's eyes every time she saw him with Stephanie. And she made damn sure it was as often as possible.

****

Morgan:

Morgan just knew something wasn't right. She could feel it with every fiber of her being. She knew he was still sleeping in his own room so it wasn't like they were sleeping together. She knew Steph loved Hunter so why was she fucking with Test? Why was he acting like some stupid teenager with a bad case of hero worship? Morgan couldn't sleep that night. She went to the lobby and approached the desk clerk. 

"Can you tell me what room Test is in please?"

"303 Miss McMahon."

"Thank you." 

Morgan walked the three flights of stairs to his room. It was late but she had to see him, alone with no Stephanie hovering nearby. She could hear music softly playing as she stopped in front of his door. She knocked.

"Go away!" Came the reply form the other side of the door. 

She knocked again. She could hear him moving, her stomach did flip-flops. 

"Stephanie would you leave me the hell alone please?" He said quietly form the other side of the door.

Morgan knocked again louder this time.

He jerked the door open, his eyes blazing, "Dammit! Leave me alone..." he stopped as he saw Morgan's face.

"Can we talk Test?" Morgan asked

"Morgan, that's not a good idea," he was looking up and down the hall.

"Don't worry Steph won't find out. I promise."

"Really Morgan, I can't..."

"Damn you Test! How could you do this to me?" Her voice was rising. She was fighting back the tears.

"Come in," he said as he opened the door wider. She looked at him. He was wearing the same black boxers he had been wearing the last time she had been in his room. She swallowed hard.

He sat in the chair by the bed while she stood in front of him.

"I just want to know the truth Test, that's all."

"What truth?"

"Were you just using me?"

****

Test:

He couldn't tell her the truth, she'd never stand still for it. He had to protect her. How he wished he could take her in his arms, kiss away the tears that were coursing down her cheeks.

"I don't love you, is that what you want to hear Morgan? Will that make it easier for you?" He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Not really..."

"Look Morgan, we just weren't meant to be. Find someone else. I know Tommy and Rob are both very interested in you... Hell any guy on the roster would lay down his life to have a chance with you."

"Everyone except you huh?" She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I don't know what else to say."

Morgan turned and walked out of his room.

He hung his head and cried. 


	8. 8

8

****

Morgan:

She went back to her room. She heard a knock on the door. Who can that be? She thought as she went to answer it. She opened the door, shocked to find Rob Van Dam on the other side.

"It's a little late for a social call, don't you think Rob?" Morgan said

"Morgan I have to talk to you, can I come in please?"

"I guess so..." She opened the door wider to let him in.

He sat at the table in her room.

"Morgan, I don't know why I didn't come to you earlier, I should have, and I'm very sorry I took this long."

"What's up Rob?"

"Morgan it's about Test... and the super bitch."

"Rob, he's made his decision. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Listen to me Morgan, please. Steph has something she's using against him. I don't know what it is but..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Morgan was stunned as Rob told her the conversation he had overheard.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's ok Rob. I have to find out what the hell is going on here! Will you help me?"

"Sure Morgan. I will"

And he did...

Morgan:

Rob had eavesdropped on Test and Steph all night the night before and heard Stephanie's reasoning for what she had been doing. When Morgan heard she knew there was only one person who could help her. She dialed Hunter's number and together they formed a plan.


	9. 9

****

Test:

Two nights later at the arena, Test was standing outside one of the locker rooms while Steph berated The Dudley boys for god knows what, people thought Austin was bad, the rattlesnake had nothing on her! Her heard Morgan's voice and it cut through him like a knife, she was laughing and talking to someone. You could have pushed him over with a feather when he saw her come around the corner arm in arm with Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

They stopped in front of him.

"Hey Test!" Morgan smiled brightly it was the first time she had smiled at him in a long time.

"Morgan, Hunter. How are you feeling man?"

"I'm good as new Test, I hear you have been looking after Steph for me. I am going to go to our dressing room, bring her there ok? Oh and don't tell her I'm here. I want it to be a surprise."

****

Morgan:

She couldn't wait till Steph got there! Oh this would serve that vengeful bitch right!

Morgan snuggled into Hunter's arms. They both watched the door intently. When they saw the knob begin to turn, Hunter leaned down and kissed Morgan for all he was worth.

Steph's screech pierced Morgan's eardrums.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Morgan stood up pulling Hunter up behind her, he wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist and kissed her on the neck.

"Well Steph, since you took my man I figured turn about was fair play. Hunter give Steph the present you brought her." Hunter leaned over and picked the envelope up off of the table and handed it to Stephanie.

"I want a divorce Steph. I love Morgan. I want to be with her."

****

Test:

Test felt like he was going to die. Hunter and Morgan? Fuck! He had really lost her now! 

He wanted to kill Hunter for touching Morgan.

****

Morgan:

Steph was screaming and ranting now.

"You bitch! I knew it! How could you do this to me Hunter! I did all this for nothing! She still wins! God dammit! You fucking bitch I will get you one way or another! I swear!

Morgan smiled sweetly at Steph, who was quickly becoming unraveled.

"What are you talking about Steph, what did you do for nothing?"

"Everything! I thought I could get back at you by taking Test away from you, but he is so in love with you. I did it! Do you hear me? I tried to run over you that night! I hired that guy to attack you! I had to do something. The only way he would leave you was to protect you. Now you have all my men! BITCH, you fucking whore!" Steph sank to her knees crying hysterically pulling at her hair and clawing her own face. 

"It's over Steph, I feel sorry for you. You let your jealousy consume you. I hope you get the help you need." Morgan walked to the door and opened it.

Rob walked in with two cops and two paramedics. 

"Did you get all that Hunter?" Morgan asked him.

"Yep!" He said smiling as he pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket.

The cops put her in handcuffs and read her her rights before the medics sedated her.


	10. 10

****

The aftermath:

Stephanie McMahon Helmsley would be admitted to the psychiatric ward in solitary confinement. Hunter, Test and Morgan had to give their statements to the police separately. Test still didn't seem to get that it was all a set up. He got up and left after he was done giving the police his statement. After the police left Hunter went to find Morgan.

"I'm sorry Morgan I had no idea what she was doing."

"Thanks for your help Hunter. I can't thank you enough."

"Hey in a way you have given me what I always wanted. My own company! As long as I stay married to the Billion-Dollar Princess, and she is locked up in a mental institution, the ECW is mine!"

"Congratulations." She smiled at him.

"I have to go find Test. Thanks again Hunter."

Morgan looked all over for him, she finally found him sitting in a chair at the ring. He had his back to her and didn't hear her walk up behind him. She could hear him crying. She ran her hand over his hair, it was still wet from the shower. She loved his hair wet. 

"Hey Test..." He looked up at her.

"Hi Morgan. Is Hunter still with the police?"  
"No he isn't..."

"Morgan I am so sorry. I had no choice..." She sat next to him.

"Test, why are you crying?"

"Because in the end I still lose you. It's not fair!" He said. She looked at him puzzled.

"I hope you are happy, that's all I ever wanted..." he sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You and Hunter..."

"Hey you big dumb jerk, I love you. Hunter was just helping me, it was all an act. Don't you know there is no other man for me?"

He looked at her a smile forming on his face as her took her in his arms. It felt so good to hold her again.

"I love you Morgan, I will always love you."

"I know I love you too."

****

Epilogue:

Hunter knocked on Morgan's door. 

"Hang on a sec." came a voice from the other side.

Lita opened the door looking at Hunter who looked fantastic. 

"Wow"

"Thanks Lita you look pretty 'Wow' yourself. Can I see Morgan?"

"Sure." 

Hunter stepped into the room and gasped. He couldn't believe how beautiful Morgan looked. She should wear white more often. Little tendrils of hair framed her face. She looked radiant.

"You ready Morgan?"

"Yes I am." They followed Lita down the hallway.

Hunter squeezed her hand as they watched Lita proceed them up the aisle. 

Everyone stood as the Wedding March began...

Morgan looked up the aisle her gaze fixed on Test, he looked absolutely incredible in his black tux. Shane stood next to him, the biggest grin on his face. Test took her hand and promised to love and cherish her for the rest of his life... The joy he felt was indescribable, as the priest pronounced them husband and wife.


End file.
